


Five is Back

by BbluePparadise16



Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Regret, Sad, Soft Five, Vulnerable Five, talk, vulnerable reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: After getting treated by Vanya, he goes to your apartment to see you. He is finally back after a very long time. He wants to see you before he fully focuses on his mission to stop the apocalypse. Flashbacks of his memories with you fill his mind after stepping in your apartment.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Reader, Number Five | The Boy/Reader
Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. I'm Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

Vanya gave Five a spare blanket and fixed the couch for him to sleep in. She walked towards her bedroom door while he watched her beside the sofa.

It has been 17 years ever since her brother disappeared. Now that he came back and told her about what he’d experience in the future, it all felt surreal. It was just too much. Disappearing for 17 years only to come back in a 13-year-old body, telling everyone apocalypse is coming.

_It’s too much._

And so, she promised him that they’d talk in the morning. It’s probably for the best. They need a clear mind and Five may or may not have messed up his mind while time traveling.

She stopped on her doorway as she looked back at her brother one last time after remembering something that might help him feel at ease, “Just so you know, Y/N lives next door.” She then entered her room.

Five sat on the couch with a sigh. He pulled out something from his pocket. He opened the cloth to reveal a prosthetic eye. He planned to go to the hospital first thing in the morning. He can’t waste any more time. He needs to figure out what or who caused the apocalypse so he can stop it from happening.

> _Sorry Vanya but I can’t talk to you tomorrow._

He wrapped the eye with the cloth and put it inside his pocket again. He looked at Vanya’s bedroom door as he remembered her words earlier: _“Just so you know, Y/N lives next door.”_

He had a debate with himself if whether he should go and see you first before leaving or not. He thought it won’t hurt to see you even for just a few minutes.

He stood up to walk to the door, unlocking it and quietly leaving Vanya’s apartment. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the left side of the hall. Glancing at your door, he took a deep breath before teleporting himself to your room.

Like what he expected, your bedroom lights were still on. He quietly chuckled to himself as he realized that you’re still afraid to sleep without the lights on after all these years.

He decided to explore around before looking at your sleeping figure on the bed. He wasn’t ready to see your face yet. He was afraid he would break down when his eyes finally found you.

He picked up a book—your book—from your desk. He recognized this book. Besides Vanya’s book, your book survived in the apocalypse. He was very impressed with the story and how it was unique from other books.

Five knew you love writing. When you were kids, you would always walk around the house with a notebook and pen in your hands. He can’t remember the last time he saw you without those things. It’s like it’s already a part of your body.

He then decided that he should stop rummaging your stuff without your permission. He turned around to finally take a look at the sleeping woman on the bed. He smiled at the sight.

The blanket was almost covering your whole body, your shoulders, hands and head sticking out. A strand of your hair was covering your face so he gently tucked it behind your ear.

“Still has an angel face,” he mumbled as he analyzed your face.

Before he left the house, Allison told him about you. According to her, you stopped visiting them right after he disappeared. But when they were having a hard time once in a mission, you arrived at their rescue. You were able to save all of them with your powers except for Ben which led to his death. You used all of your powers, affecting your body which made you look like a 15-year old girl and weakened you before you could save Ben.

> _You’ve always been the protective one, Y/N. Always ready to put your life before others._

He inhaled deeply before sitting down on the floor as he leaned his back on the side of your bed. He looked up as he remembered his memories with you.

He met you in the middle of a mission. Their father told him and his siblings not to go anymore but they insisted. And when they appeared, they saw you handling everything with your powers. They were shocked to see another person in their own age who has powers as well. And ever since, their father allowed you to visit the Hargreeves siblings in their house.

His siblings like you. Hell, even Diego, who was always so snarky to all of them, was gentle with you as he was with their robotic mom. There were times that they’ll have to go to a mission so you would always stay behind and talk to Vanya to keep her company.

He hated you back then. You were a ray of shine. Always optimistic and hardworking. He didn’t understand it. He showed you signs that clearly show he doesn’t like you. Whenever you smile at him, he would glare at you or even flip you off. If you wave at him, he’ll ignore you. You would always attempt to talk to him but he would always say something rude to you so you would shut up.

But it all changed when he accidentally stumbled upon you in an empty alleyway. You were covered in bruises. Instead of groaning in pain, you smiled at him. He took you in his room and treated your bruises as much as he can. He remembered how your conversation went.

_“What the hell happened to you?”_

_“I saw men stalking in front of your house for about three days now. I thought I should go and talk to them. Turns out the bad guys from your last mission and the ones I talked to were in a same group. So, I took out all of them earlier this evening and took them to the police.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell us about this?”_

_You only smiled at him as you stood up, “Thanks for everything, Five. I’ll go and leave. My parents would be batshit mad if they don’t find me in my bedroom.”_

_He stopped you by blocking your way out, “Why did you do it, Y/N?”_

_And for the first time, he finally saw your face without a smile. “I found their base and saw pictures of you and your siblings. All of the information regarding your powers are there. They also found your weaknesses and planned to raid your house tomorrow evening.”_

_“My siblings and I can stop them.”_

_“No, you can’t. I took advantage on the fact they don’t know me and now they can’t hurt you anymore.”_

_“You were protecting us.” You offered him one last smile before exiting through his window._

_Ever since that day, he softened up to you. When you smile at him, he will smile back only if his siblings were not around. Whenever you wave, he would nod. And when you attempt to talk to him, he would talk to you as well._

_His siblings noticed the change with Five but never asked him about it since they knew he would get angry._

“It was all so good. Then I just have to make the biggest mistake in my life,” he mumbled as you moved in your sleep, causing your right hand to dangle on the side of the bed which was on his right. He looked at your hand as he remembered that dreadful day.

_He and his siblings came down to eat breakfast with their father. He forced his father to allow him to do time traveling but he was unsuccessful. Vanya tried to stop him by shaking her head but he ignored her. As a result, he ran to leave their house._

_Closing the gates behind him, he turned to his right only to stop after hearing your voice, “Five! What are you doing?”_

_He looked at you, “I’m going to time travel.”_

_You gave him a confused look, “But Sir Reggie said—”_

_“No one can stop me!” And with that, he ran. You chased him, not minding the looks you get from other people._

_You managed to grab his uniform but he removed your right hand before completely disappearing in front of you._

_He was grinning at first when he realized he did it successfully without anyone trying to stop him. But then, he found himself all alone in the apocalypse._

“You didn’t give up on me until the very end,” Five held your hand in his. Your hand fits perfectly in his. _If I didn’t remove your hand, would you get stuck in the future with me?_

This was the question he’d been asking himself throughout the years. Surely, you will and then he would blame himself for dragging you with him. But knowing you, you’ll smile at him, being your optimistic self.

_Is it selfish to say I wish you got stuck in the future with me?_

He stood up, his hand still holding yours. Like an idiot he was, he wants you to open your eyes right now to give you a heads up that he had return. He wants to apologize to you for that day before he leaves to continue his mission.

As if you heard him, you opened your eyes and noticed your hand was holding something in the air. Your eyes adjusted at the figure in front of you. Your eyes widened, not expecting to see the person you’ve been searching for years now standing in front of you with a gentle smile on his lips, “Five?”

“Hey, Y/N. I’m back.”


	2. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Five talk about what had happen since the day he disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

Y/N sat up straight and moved backwards until her back was pressing the wall. She raised her right arm and almost closed her hand to form a fist.

While this was happening, thick black strings wrapped around Five’s body as if it was a snake. He looked down to see the lines coming from his own shadow.

He smiled at you, “Nice to see you’ve gotten stronger.” He took note of the fact he might get killed if you completely closed your hand.

You scanned him from head to toe, unable to speak. You couldn’t believe that Five was right in front of you especially in his 13-year-old body.

Finally finding your voice, you asked, “Is… is it really you, Five?”

“You’re not Klaus to be able to see the dead so yes, it’s me, Y/N.”

If Five said this to you 17 years ago, you would laugh very loud and playfully punch his shoulder because you find his grumpy attitude funny. But now, it only made you feel worse especially he indirectly joked about being a ghost himself.

You shook your head as you opened your right hand to release him from your deadly thick black strings. You put your knees in front of your chest and placed your arms on them.

Five watched you take deep breaths to calm yourself. He bit his lip before tucking his hands in his pockets. He wants to reach out and help you. He wants to put his hands on your cheeks to make you look at him and tell you that he will never disappear again. But he knows he has to respect your space for now. He decided to wait for your next move even though he was dying inside to hold you in his arms.

You spoke up, “Come sit, Five.” He almost smiled at this. You used to say this to him every time you want to talk to him.

He sat on your right side on the bed and looked at you. He observed every movement that you do. You were now simply staring at your hands with downcast eyes. Once again, he waited for your next move. He has so many things to say to you but he wants you to lead your conversation.

You turned your head to your right to look at the boy you’ve been longing to see for a very long time. With desperation in your voice, you asked, “Where were you, Five?”

It was the very first time he saw you with such a depressed expression. He mentally kicked himself for being the one to cause it.

“Future. I jumped too far forward and eventually found myself stuck in an apocalyptic world. I stayed there trying to survive for 45 years before getting hired by the Commission. They are the ones who handle time and space. When I got my powers back, I teleported back to my house and poof. I came back but now in my 13-year-old body.”

Five ranted about the stuff he did when he was all alone. He told you about what he did in the Commission and the apocalypse coming in eight days. You couldn’t believe the things you were hearing. You imagined Five at a very young age getting stuck all alone in a world filled with nothing. You realized the difficulties he’d gone through just to come back to his siblings.

“If I only figured the way, you wouldn’t need to experience all of that.”

Five looked at you with confusion on his face, “What do you mean?”

You glanced at him with a sad smile—the first smile he saw from you after 17 years. _And it wasn’t the usual smile I see._

“On the day you disappeared, I asked Sir Reggie about his knowledge on time traveling. At first, he didn’t want to give me such information but he had no choice since I was begging already. I studied and researched about it for four years.”

“Then, I came back to ask for more since it wasn’t enough. I found out your siblings were in a mission so I went out to see them. They were in rough shape, Five. I wasn’t strong enough back then so I can only release thin black strands. Your siblings needed a lot since they were falling from a tall building.” Five took note that he could’ve easily saved all of them if he was only there. _I’m so sorry, Ben._

You paused as you felt tears building in your eyes. You closed them to prevent from falling. You opened them a few seconds later, “I wasn’t able to save Ben.”

Five wants to hold your hand to comfort you and to tell you it wasn’t your fault. But he’s not in the position to say that since he wasn’t even in the mission to witness everything. So he stayed quiet and let you continue.

“My body turned into my 15-year old self. It turned out that using too much of my powers can affect my age. I went to London after that to do more research about time traveling.”

You looked at him with serious in your eyes, “I searched for ways to go to do time-traveling despite my powers having no connection with time traveling. I never gave up on you, Five. Never did and never will.”

Five felt his heart beat faster at your words. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was truly loved. The determination in your eyes when you said you never gave up and you never will make his insides go melt. He never thought someone would do all of those for him. He never thought someone cared for him this much.

He can’t find the words to tell you how he really felt, so he wrapped his arms around your waist instead as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. He wished you understand what he was trying to convey.

And as if you heard him again, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and stroked his hair with your right hand. He sighed comfortably at the feeling. “Y/N…”

You smiled at this before mentally debating yourself. You have this thought on your head that you’ve wanted to tell him for a long time. You said to yourself that you’ll let him know when you see him. But now that he’s with you, you felt embarrassed about it. But he has to know.

“That day when you disappeared,” you started. “I didn’t chase you because I want to stop you. I chased you because I want to go with you.”

Five froze after hearing your voice. He pulled away just enough to see your face with his hands on your waist. “You want to go with me even if you’re unsure if I’ll succeed?”

You nodded.

“But why?”

You smiled gently at him—the smile he’s been wanting to see. “Because I want to be with you. I don’t care if I get stuck in an apocalyptic world. As long as I’m with you, I’m happy.”

And this was the last stop for Five. The feelings he kept for a very long time, the struggles in the Commission, the loneliness in the apocalypse. You tore his barriers down to get the real him. The vulnerable Five.

The last time he cried was when he found his siblings lying in the debris in the apocalypse. And now, he’s crying right in front of you.

He took a deep breath, “You know, I’ve been asking myself for a long time if it was selfish for me to wish you’ll get stuck in the future with me. And now, hearing you saying this—”

“Shh, I understand, Five. I’m here. You’re here.” You wiped the tears coming from his eyes with your thumbs while your hands were on his cheeks.

Five was grateful for what you’re doing. But at the same time, he was angry at himself. He was supposed to be the one to comfort you. He was supposed to be the one to wipe your tears, mumbling gentle words and all that sweet stuff. It shouldn’t be the other way around.

You can see the frustration in his eyes so you put your forehead on his to snap him out of it. He did and finally looked at you.

“It’s not selfish, Five,” you assured him before chuckling. “Especially now we both make it perfectly clear that we want to be with each other for a very long time.”

He broke out a smile, letting him enjoy this moment with you. As much as he wants to stay with you forever, he still had to do something. “I need to go, Y/N. I just came here to see you before I do what I have to do.”

He was about to stand up when you stopped him by gripping his left hand tightly with your right hand. “You need sleep, Five.”

This was like your situation 17 years ago before he disappeared. His heart ached at the comparison.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. But I really have to go.” He tried to stand up once again but he felt something wrapping around his hand tightly. He looked at it to see thick black strands holding both of your hands.

He glanced at you and was surprised to see the fire in your eyes. “I’m not going to let the same thing happen again, Five. I want to be with you. If I have to use my powers forever for our hands to be linked so you’ll remember how much I want to be with you, then so be it. I am not going to let you let go of my hand ever again.” _As if I’m going to let go of you again._

He found himself smiling at you. He was proud of what kind of person you turned out to be. You were not only optimistic and hardworking. You were determined and kind.

_Forever, huh? I like the sound of that._

He stroked the back of your hand with his thumb, “Okay, I’ll lie down and sleep. Then, we’ll both go when we wake up.”

You and Five settled in your bed (thank God it was big enough for both of you). Your head was on his chest. His right hand was stroking your back while his left hand held your right hand on his stomach. Your legs were tangled with each other.

He planted a kiss on your temple before closing his eyes. He tightened his embrace on you to make him remember this wasn’t a dream and neither of you will disappear.

“Five?”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“Welcome back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username)
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :))

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username)
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :))


End file.
